


baby, lay me down and let's pray

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Body Worship, Bubble Bath, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, foot play, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: “My one, it lingers when we're done, you'll believe God is a woman”Erza thinks that Mirajane is divine, and wants to show her how deep that love is.





	baby, lay me down and let's pray

The water is warm, but Mirajane is warmer, and Erza lets the heat overwhelm her, engulf her. She embraces it, embraces Mira, her hands soft but deft. Erza bends, the water from the bath they share cascades over her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, until she’s kneeling, half engulfed in bubbles and facing Mirajane. 

“You’re... so beautiful.” Erza chokes up on her words, the truth of them startling. 

Mirajane’s hair is wet and frames her pink face. Lips parted, eyes semi-closed, and body relaxed, Erza thinks that this is the closest to heaven she’ll ever be. 

Their eyes meet, and Erza maintains the contact as she wraps her fingers around Mirajane’s ankle, bringing her lower leg up to her own eye-line and kissing the pad of each toe. When Erza reaches the big toe, her lips enclose around it, and Mirajane sighs, her body falling more into the bubble bath, legs bent.

Erza traces a path of kisses up as much of Mirajane’s leg as she could. the feel of the smooth, pale skin tantalising, and although Mirajane tastes like soap, it’s still perfect in its own way, and is more than enough to have Erza heady with need. 

Candles burn, aromatic, as they relaxed in the bath, and Erza bends past Mira, their chests pressing together, and blows them out until the bathroom smells like smoke and soap and something earthier, something more Mirajane. Erza breathes it all in deeply, greedily, as their lips meet for a moment. 

It is a brief kiss, with Erza already moving to Mirajane’s jaw and neck, her tongue lapping eagerly at the sweat she finds there, arms hooking around the other woman’s neck. Mirajane’s hands are rough on her back, marking her, and Erza returns the favour, sucking a deep purple bruise onto the space above Mirajane’s collarbone. It was a sin to mar such beauty, Erza thinks, but the way her name falls from Mirajane’s lips like a prayer, or a promise, is justification enough. 

Slowly, Erza eases her hands underneath Mirajane’s body, lifting the other woman up so that she sits on the edge of the bath, between the candles whose wax had now settled safely. Mirajane brushes some hair from her face, cupping her cheek and smiling, and no words are needed, not when she spreads her legs and invites Erza in so earnestly. 

Erza accepts, her body folded over, breasts pressed against the acrylic of the bath as her hands find balance on Mirajane’s knees. Her tongue rubs flat against Mirajane’s folds, testing, but she already tastes bitter, salty, and that’s enough for Erza to plunge her tongue straight into Mirajane’s hole, fingers pinching the angry red snub of her clitoris in rhythm with her mouth. 

Mirajane gasps and pants, the humidity in the air enough to make her head swim when coupled with Erza’s actions. Erza replaces her tongue with two fingers, plunging deep inside of Mirajane until her tips make contact with the special nerves inside of Mirajane that have her crying out in desperation, hips bucking eagerly as Erza suckles on her clit, gorging herself on the taste that Mirajane provides. 

As Mirajane begins to shake with pleasure, Erza allows herself a look through thick lashes at Mirajane’s face, and it’s even more beautiful than she remembers, each time her eyes brush over it an affirmation that she loves, and is loved. And that’s incredible, a blessing; more than Erza had ever dared to hope for. She would do anything for Mirajane.

When Mirajane cums, it’s hard, and long, and Erza licks at her throughout, until the aftershocks stop and Mira eases herself back into the water, leaning on Erza with a smile. Her hands part Erza’s legs tentatively, but Erza shakes her head, hums her response. She did not want fulfilment, just wanted to please Mira in any way that she could. 

Mirajane understands, as she always does, and takes Erza into her arms instead. The water is cooler now, but Mirajane isn’t, and Erza settles into the other woman like her arms were where she was supposed to be, the only place that she could call home. And for two people that had grown up alone, finding so much of a home in another was divine, a gift, and Erza would continue to accept it as long as the other woman would have her.

She just hoped that that was forever.


End file.
